Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising firstly at least one known compound of the formula (I) and secondly at least one further active compound from the class of fiproles, which combinations are highly suitable for controlling animal pests, such as insects and unwanted acarids.
Description of Related Art
It is known that phthalic acid amides (Ryanodine receptor inhibitors class) have insecticidal activity (see, e.g., EP 0 919 542, WO 2004/018410 or WO 2010/012442). Cyano group containing phthalic acid amide-based compounds and their preparation are further disclosed in WO 2012/034472.
Furthermore, it is already known that numerous heterocycles, organotin compounds, benzoylureas and pyrethroids have insecticidal and acaricidal properties. However, the activity of these compounds is not always satisfactory.